The psycho
by kousi
Summary: Wrong. Everything seemed wrong. It shouldn't have been Waldorf and Baizen.  It shouldn't have been him, who watched from a corner like a freaking stalker how his girl was embracing another man, but he knew that he was the one who messed up. Very dark!


**A/N: **This fic is really dark...so be prepared. Lol.

A huge thanks to Abby for the beta-work.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

C&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&B

He didn't care anymore. The liquid just went down his throat as he looked at her with _him._

Blair Waldorf and Carter Baizen.

Chuck observed them from a safe distance and they were unaware of his presence.

They were leaning with _his_ back against a tree. Both of _his_ arms were around her and they were looking at each other like two people in love.

It turned his stomach.

She laughed about something that _he_ said and then leaned in to kiss _him_.

He thought he might vomit.

Wrong. Everything seemed wrong. It shouldn't have been Waldorf and Baizen. It should've been Waldorf and Bass.

It shouldn't have been him, who watched from a corner like a freaking stalker how his girl was embracing another man, but he knew that he was the one who messed up.

She didn't forgive him for what he did - and as sad as it was to admit it, he couldn't blame her.

Selling her out to his rapist uncle, making no true effort to win her back – although, when you asked him the problem was just that he didn't know how. And the cherry on top?

Sleeping with Jenny Humphrey.

For her it was too much to handle and she let go, flying to Paris to forget that they had ever happened.

He, on the other hand, did everything to remind her that they _had_ happened.

But she was clear when she said that they don't belong together and that they would just destroy one another (yet again).

Those words cut like a knife because they weren't true to him - or maybe he just didn't want to believe it…

She dropped him for Carter Baizen, his arch enemy. He was sure that Carter had something against her in his hands. The reason why Blair was seeing him.

Furious, that's what Chuck was.

The bottle of scotch crashed on the floor and his hand slid down to his pocket, clutching the metal item in it.

With quick, but unstable steps he approached them.

"Hey you two lovebirds." He greeted them loudly. Both of them turned around to look at him.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" She sighed, the displeasure in her voice unmistakable.

"Stalking you." He told her, laughing in his wasted state.

She just shook her head.

"When will you ever let go?" She asked him sadly, looking him directly into his eyes.

"Never." He answered her honestly and walked towards her.

Unfortunately for him, she backed away, but he needed her to know how much she meant to him.

"I am so sorry for what I did and I have no clue how to make this up to you." He told her with glassy eyes, trying to get hold of her hands.

Her eyes flickered back and forth and she licked her lips, overcharged with the situation.

"Chuck…" She started slowly, biting her bottom lip.

"I just love you so much that I don't know if I…if I will ever be able to let you go, to let us go." Although he was drunk like a pig, he still found the right voice to soften her.

Her gaze changed and she had difficulties to hold the tears back.

"Okay, enough with that pussy-gab." Another voice ruined the moment.

Carter Baizen. Who else?

Chucks jaw clenched and his head turned to look at Carter.

That mother fucker had no right to interfere in their business.

"Baizen, shut up." Chuck warned him, giving him a murderous look.

"What don't you get? She doesn't love you anymore, now get the fuck away and leave me and _my girlfriend_ alone." Carter bit out angrily.

That was it for Chuck. His hand reached to his pocket.

"You fucking asshole, just shut the fuck up or I will blow your brain away!" With one motion he took the gun out of his pocket. His eyes were dark like the night.

Blair gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hands. This wasn't happening.

"Chuck, please put the gun down." She pleaded, hoping she could knock some sense in him.

Carter just looked at him, shocked and frightened, not even knowing what to say or do to stop him.

"No big mouth now? Huh?" Chuck spat at him, laughing the craziest laugh.

"Chuck, don't! You can't possibly kill him!" She said to him, but never even making a step towards him. Afraid that he would pull the trigger if she did so.

"I can do whatever I please." He said with a smirk on his face, pointing the gun directly on Carters head.

"Chuck! You are drunk and insane. Stop it. You can't kill him!" She screamed, her voice becoming hoarse with the passion her words exuded and fear creeping inside of her.

Her voice distracted him.

"Don't you tell me what to –" He screamed furiously, fidgeting with his hands, but halted abruptly when he heard a loud shot coming from the gun, which his hand was holding and which was making him move backwards.

The world went still for that moment. All he could see was the love of his life looking into his eyes with nothing else than blankness and then she was slowly slumping down. His throat tightened and went dry. He was sure he could no longer breathe. His strength left him and the gun fell on the ground. The shock ran deep and one word was on constant loop in his head: No!

That was _not_ supposed to happen.

...

Chuck Bass confessed to the murder of Blair Cornelia Waldorf.

The verdict: life-long

And a certain Carter Baizen had his fingers in the pie.

His words: That Basstard should pay for what he's done.

Little did he know that the said Basstard was paying by just being alive and living with the fact that his love died on his hands.

Prison, that was his destiny.

His new nick name: The psycho

Not even his jail cell neighbours had the courage to speak with him.

He was known as the guy who had lost his mind and killed his so-called love.

Visitors: None.

He suffered severe trauma from that tragic night.

All he did in his cell was speak to himself, thinking about how one wrong move had set everything on fire and how he just disappeared in this downward spiral.

He couldn't get out of it and he had completely lost it. Lost everything.

He was never able to just let her go.

Emotionally disturbed, sick and crazy – those words described how he would be remembered.

With a cruel smile and a sick mind he thought of one good thing that came out of that disaster:

If he couldn't have Blair Waldorf at least nobody else could now.

C&BC&BC&BC&B

**A/N: **Okay, I hope nobody hates me now. Lol. Review and please don't be too hard on me. :)


End file.
